


Midnight, The Stars And Zoroark

by aSelfishMoose, saltykrakon



Series: Les Pokémon Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Talking Pokemon, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSelfishMoose/pseuds/aSelfishMoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykrakon/pseuds/saltykrakon
Summary: After getting lost in Pinwheel Forest, a horny Pokémon decides to show his trainer how he really feels.
Relationships: Zoroark (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Zoroark (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Les Pokémon Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Midnight, The Stars And Zoroark

The stillness of the brush, darkness of the night, and chill of the evening air were enough to put any weary traveler on edge.

In a quiet forest in Unova, a dark pathway served as the only link between two destinations. As the golden sunset dribbled into the woods, all adventurous Pokémon trainers save for one had gone home for the night. Along with his Pokémon partner, this trainer had been determined to reach the next town by nightfall. The two had hoped that their trek through Pinwheel Forest would be a short one. Unfortunately, this was not the case. 

The two figures paced along the overgrown, winding forest path. The trainer, a young man named Daniel with shoulder-length hair tied back messily, was accompanied by his tall, slender Zoroark companion. The Dark-type Pokémon's jet black fur dashed with striking streaks of red never strayed far from his owner's side. The pair ventured onward, weary eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Look, Zoroark, it's cool that we can communicate via your 'illusions,' but, sometimes it'd be better if you kept your mouth shut," Daniel muttered to his companion. 

The young man adjusted the straps to his backpack over his shoulders, catching a glimpse of Zoroark limbering by his side.

Zoroark nervously piped up. "I-I'm sorry, Master… I thought I'd b-be faster if we went through the forest…"

The brunette groaned under his breath, exhausted and irked that their detour was longer than their original plan. 

"Well, we're lost. That won't change until morning when we can see where we're going. So, do me a favor and hush, and help me set up the tent."

He pointed towards a small clearing between the towering trees, one clear and flat enough to hunker down. Camping out for the night was not ideal, but neither wanted to get jumped by a wild Pokémon at this unholy hour of the night. The sun had just slipped below the horizon, the last little dabbles of light flicking away into darkness. The only source of light now was the shimmering streaks of silver provided by the moon.

The trainer rummaged through his backpack for food and other supplies while Zoroark got to work setting up the tent. As he unzipped the tent's carrying bag, the Pokémon's mind drifted to earlier that day. 

"He isn't usually like this," the wolfish creature thought to himself. 

"It's because we lost that gym battle… no, I lost that gym battle. If I had put more effort into that Shadow Claw, maybe we could've won… and then he wouldn't be mad at me..."

The Zoroark's thoughts raced as he drove a spike into the ground, securing a corner of the tent to the forest floor. Glancing down at the collapsed tent, the Pokémon couldn't help but notice its small size. 

"That definitely won't fit both of our sleeping bags, unless he wants to…"   
Zoroark felt his cheeks grow rosy, imagining himself snuggled next to his owner in a tight sleeping bag.

"No, of course not!" Zoroark quickly wiped the fantasy from his mind. 

"He'd never do that. I doubt… he feels the same way I do. He rescued me from the abusive home I was in, feeds me three meals a day, and pampers me. We've been together for a year now, but what've I done for him? Barely won a gym battle, and lost the next one? I'm too weak..."

More doubts and anxieties flooded the Pokémon's racing mind again, causing him to waver at his task.

"Zoroark!"

The Pokémon was jolted from his thoughts by a shout from his master, the shabby tent collapsing back to the ground in a jumbled heap. 

"Are you done setting up that tent yet, or what? It's been ten minutes already!"

"O-of course, Master! Just a second!" Zoroark replied hastily.

Quickly, the tent was finally erected and secured. Daniel set to work gathering twigs and brush to form a small fire for dinner, light, and warmth.

A few minutes later, the two were eating their meals around the small campfire. Daniel had cooked some instant soup over the crackling flame. Zoroark crinkled his snout at the yucky slop but choked it down regardless.

The Pokémon watched as his owner stared absentmindedly into the flickering fire. Zoroark gazed at the features of the one he considered his savior and drifted back into thought.

"His hair… he didn't wear his like that when he saved me, did he? It's kind of like mine… did he grow it out because of me? No, stop kidding yourself. He doesn't like you like that," the Pokémon lamented, trying to think of something else.

"But those eyes, those perfect green eyes… he hates those glasses, thinks they make him look like a dork…" the Zoroark smiled softly to himself.

"They make him look so cute… I could just pluck them off, along with his…"

"Zoroark, what are you doing?" Those green eyes stared into the Pokémon, a look full of annoyance and exhaustion. "What's that look you're giving me? Whaddaya want?"

"It's now or never, I've gotta tell him eventually. Maybe he'll say no, say he doesn't feel the same way… If there's even a chance that he'll say yes, I'll go for it-"

The irritated trainer cleared his throat, interrupting his Pokémon's thoughts. "Forget it, I'm too tired to stay awake any longer. I'm going to the tent, I'm sure you'll be fine sleeping outside by the fire."

And with that, before the Zoroark could get a word out, his trainer had sulked off into his tent. 

Zoroark sat dumbfounded for several minutes, his mind a whirlwind of racing thoughts. "Wants me to sleep outside… Danny is in a bad mood…" 

The slender creature dumped the repulsive soup onto the ground and willed his jittering hands to unpack his sleeping bag.

"If I was born a human, would he like me?" He packed the soup bowl away, stashing it and the spoon back into the backpack.

"What's wrong with me, is it the way I look? Talk? Maybe if I was more confident…"

“But I didn't even have the time to tell him…”

“Fuck it."

The Pokémon dropped what he was doing and snuck over to his trainer's tent. Zoroark grasped the metal zipper between ruby red claws, pulled it down to the ground, and opened the tent's door.

The handsome young man was busy changing his clothes, currently clad in only a light t-shirt and a pair of briefs. Daniel glanced up at the beast sitting at the tent's entrance, not missing the mischievous glint in those sharp blue eyes, continuing to change into his sleepwear.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep outside, Zoroark? Whaddaya need, another blanket or something?"

Swiftly closing the distance between the two, the Pokémon pressed his body against his trainer's. Daniel gasped and froze, unsure of what to do as two strong arms curled around his midsection. 

"He's pondering whether to push me away or find out how far this’ll go…" the Pokémon bemused to himself. 

"I'm done with being meek and keeping quiet… it's time to show Daniel what I really want."

A devilish tongue slipped out from the slim muzzle of the black and red beast, flitting across Daniel's slender neck as Zoroark crowded into the space beside the trainer’s head. Sharp, pearly teeth nipped at the human's ear, gently pulling the soft flesh of his earlobe into his warm, wet mouth. 

The trainer let out a shaky exhale. "Z-Zoroark, what are you doing-?" 

The Zoroark reached around his trainer, lightly trailing a pointy claw up his chest. The human shuddered at the contact, gasping when the Pokémon gripped his chin.

"You want this, don't you, Danny? You want someone to hold you down, make you feel good… but you're too scared to say it."

Daniel audibly gulped, the sudden dominance radiating from the usually-timid Pokémon catching him off guard. His cheeks instantly blushed bright pink at the husky words combined with the sudden, personal touches. "I said to call me, m-master… not Dan-"

Zoroark plunged a finger into his human's mouth, gently dragging a claw around the wet cavern. "No, Danny is fine. If you don't like it…" the Pokémon brought his maw ever so close to the trainer's ear, whispering softly,

"… why don't you do something about it~?"

A shuddering moan escaped Daniel as Zoroark replaced his one finger with two, lightly scissoring them at the entrance to his mouth. Another clawed hand slipped under the human's shirt, tracing lightly over warm skin, before finding and pinching a perked nipple. The trainer squeaked out, cheeks blazing brighter.

A sly, toothy grin stretched across Zoroark's dark face. "You've been acting all tough lately… but we both know that's not who you really are. I saw you checking out that waiter back in Castelia, staring at his ass… but you haven't really been with someone before, have you?"

Danny moaned into the Pokémon's fingers. "Mah, ah-" 

Zoroark drew his fingers out of the trainer's mouth, trailing them down to grip his chin again. 

"N-no, I'm a…" the human nervously responded, swallowing unconsciously.

"You're a~?" The mischievous creature jeered, taking great enjoyment in the young man's flustered state.

"I'm… I-I'm…"

"Come on, Danny," the Zoroark asked, increasing pressure on the human's chin. "Say it."

"I'm a… v-virgin…" the human practically whimpered out. 

With a sly smile, the Pokémon murmured into the human's ear. "I knew it… but don't you worry, you won't be for long~"

With that, Zoroark twisted his human's chin to the side and plunged his own maw into the trainer’s. The two kissed roughly, the human trying, and failing, to keep up with his domineering partner. Where this sudden surge of aggressive dominance came from the usually meek beast, Daniel will forever ponder. However, it was admittedly very challenging to think correctly as soft, warm lips mixed with pointy teeth mashed against his panting mouth. 

The Pokémon slipped his tongue into the trainer's maw. He probed around the foreign cavern, across his teeth, around his tongue, delighting in the taste of every inch of his human's mouth. The two were fortunate that no one was around, as the wet smacking and lewd noises were loud enough to be heard by anyone who might pass by. 

Too preoccupied with the ferocious kiss, the two found themselves splayed on the floor of the small tent, cushioned on the flimsy sleeping bag below. Parting mouths, a few thin strands of pearly saliva connected the two as the Pokémon pulled himself off his partner. He was kneeling over the quivering human, and with a sultry voice gave a command: "get on your hands and knees, lift up that cute ass of yours."

The human quickly flipped onto his hands and knees, whining at the loss of contact with his partner. He laid with his ass displayed high in the air, sweating face against the sleeping bag beneath him. With a few lightning-quick and expertly aimed slashes from deadly claws, Dan's underwear had been reduced to shreds and fell to the floor. His shirt was rucked up further, exposing his back to the chilly night air, as well as Zoroark's piercing, hungry gaze.

The trainer's mind raced with thoughts of what would happen next… would the Pokémon come around to the front and use his mouth? Maybe he'd just take him right there, and plunge his cock into the human's tight hole? Or maybe… 

The human's fantasies were interrupted as he felt his cheeks being spread apart, along with the warm breath of his partner against his hole. 

"You're really eager, Danny… it's so cute~."

A hot blush bloomed deeper across Danny's face at the teasing praise. Before he could respond, he felt a warm, wet tongue thrust into his quivering pucker.

"ZOROARK!" the human cried out as his virgin asshole was penetrated by the Pokémon's slippery tongue. The act was so filthy, so degrading… and Daniel loved every second of it. Zoroark started at the human's entrance, slicking the once-pure hole with copious amounts of slick saliva. 

Long minutes stretched on as whimpering moans, hungry growls, and wet noises filled the tent. Confident that the quaking human was prepared enough, Zoroark plunged the slimy, girthy length of his hot tongue deep into Daniel's twitching hole. His skilled tongue laved over Daniel’s clenching walls, drawing out delicious gasps and groans from the human below. 

At that moment, Daniel felt whole and complete. He was stretched out and penetrated in his most intimate spot by his Pokémon companion. With Zoroark's ministrations, the human's pleasure was entirely at the whim of his lover.

Realizing this too late, and much to the human's dismay, the immense sensation didn't last long. With so little as a single deep thrust, the Pokémon had withdrawn his tongue back out of the human. "P-please Zoroark, don't tease me! M-my ass is yours, please make me feel like t-that again!

"Zoroark? Just ‘Zoroark’?" the Pokémon teasingly inquired. "I know you can do better than that."

The trainer's mind was a swirling mess, still in shock from both the pleasure and the abruptness in which it ended.

"Z-Zoroark?" Daniel blurted out, nervous and unsure of how to respond.

"I said…" Zoroark began. A loud smack echoed inside the tent as a clawed hand struck the human's ass. "Why don't you get a little more creative than that?"

Gasping at the dizzying mix of pained pleasure, Dan's muddled mind raced to think of something, anything to do or say.

"M-master? Master, please!" the human cried out. "Fuck me, pound me, make me yours! Fill my ass to the brim, pound me so I can't walk tomorrow! Please, I'll-" 

The whimpering human never got a chance to finish his sentence. A strong hand grasped the back of his head, shoving his face into the flimsy sleeping bag below, muffling his startled sputter. The pointed, leaking tip of Zoroark's length nosed at Daniel's slick hole, which clenched in anticipation. Grabbing two handfuls of the thin shirt on Dan's back as leverage, Zoroark pushed his entire length into the needy hole. There was no care or caution in Dan's first time, just a raw, guttural thrust into the young man who needed it more than anything.

Every inch of his hole felt stuffed to the brim, and it was only just beginning. Dan tried to yelp, beg, or say something, but he couldn't muster a single sound. Dan attempted to take small gasps of breath while trying to get comfortable with the massive length currently stretching him to the limit. He only managed to do one of these things, as Zoroark had other plans.

"Not trying to get comfortable, are we?" the Pokémon growled in Dan's ear. "Don't bother, we're just getting started." With that final word, the Zoroark pulled his length out of the human, leaving the trainer with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness.

Barely a second later, the Pokémon plunged right back into that perfect hole, filling the human with a new wave of intense pleasure all over again. At first, the thrusts were uneven, pounding into Daniel at odd intervals. Dan was filled with anticipation and intense delight at the same time, knowing that he could be thrust into at any second without warning.

Zoroark plunged into the human at different depths and angles, feeling his every shudder and twitch, deft ears soaking up every moan and whine. Finally, the Pokémon found what he was looking for, that perfect spot. The way Dan shuddered, clenched, and cried out, this was where his human was weakest. With this devious knowledge, and after getting into the perfect position, Zoroark thrust deep and hard into that spot.

With the most embarrassing whimper he had ever let out, the immense pleasure Dan felt forced his knees to give out. Zoroark's endless wit and quick anticipation allowed him to catch Daniel and reposition him to his liking. With claws digging into the human's hips, Zoroark kept his trainer in this perfect position while drilling his cock into the sweet, hot hole.

This was the last straw for Daniel. With the thought of his body being used as a toy for the Pokémon alongside the most unimaginable pleasure rippling over his body, the trainer cried out and came the most he had ever cum before.

Daniel saw stars as his dick twitched, thick ropes of pearly cum splattering onto the sleeping bag below. Daniel's entire body wracked with pleasure as gasping moans spilled from his mouth. His orgasm stretched on as Zoroark continued to stuff him to the brim, hot breaths puffing from his drooling maw. With only a small moment of reprieve, a wolfish grin stretched over Zoroark's face as he readjusted his hold on Dan's hips.

"I sure hope you aren't all worn out yet, Danny~" He purred devilishly.

With deft, strong hands, Zoroark lifted the boy up and flipped him over onto his back, looming over the shivering form below him. The needy wreck of a human couldn't even cry out as he was slammed back into by the beast. The Pokémon drilled into Danny like a machine, with a ferocity unlike anything Daniel had experienced before. 

Daniel huffed and groaned, realizing that this was the first time he had really seen the Pokémon during their lovemaking. Half-lidded eyes gazed dazedly up at the panting creature that was bringing him so much unimaginable pleasure. Sweat beaded across both their foreheads, their bodies coursing with sensation and carnal desire. Zoroark’s thighs flexed with exertion as he continued to slam into the willing body beneath him, the wet sounds of their fucking echoing in the tent. The air was hot, sweat slicking both of their bodies.

Zoroark was nearing his peak, the erotic sights and sounds pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Daniel, oversensitive and reeling from the pleasure, involuntarily clenched down on the rigid length slamming into him, which only served to rile the Pokémon up more. Bestial growls and chuffs streamed from Zoroark’s open mouth, teeth glinting in the moonlight as drool trickled down his chin. The image of Daniel, his trainer, his master, splayed out beneath him and at his complete mercy would be ingrained into his mind forever. 

Eager for release, Daniel called out to the Pokémon one final time. "P-please-"

"Of course, my darling." Zoroark rumbled lowly. "After how good you've been tonight, how could I deny you?" 

With a final thrust of his powerful hips, the Pokémon hilted himself into his partner's body. Both the human and Pokémon alike cried out in rapture as the Zoroark filled the needy man to the brim with his hot release. 

Daniel felt the Pokémon's warm cream fill him completely, painting his insides with white pleasure. Zoroark's own howls of ecstasy drowned out Daniel's, echoing in the stillness of the forest. Their bodies remained connected as they fell still for a moment, the inside of the tent humid and reeking of their coupling.

Deeply satisfied, Zoroark pulled out of the panting, sweaty human. Hot, pearly cum dripped out of Dan’s ravished asshole, mixing with his own cum on the sleeping bag below. Sharp eyes trained onto the lewd sight, Zoroark's mischievous mind finding a solution to the problem.

Shuffling down Dan's exhausted body, the Pokémon crouched low, nosing apart quivering thighs, leaving little licks and nibbles along the tender flesh. Small, pink bruises bloomed across pale skin, teeth marks leaving little indents across the flushed skin. Daniel yelped and shakily propped himself up on his elbows, curious as to what devious plan his partner had hatched. 

Daniel collapsed back against the ground as a hot tongue swiped over his thoroughly ravished hole, letting out a loud noise of astonishment. Zoroark grinned, laving his sticky tongue between Daniel's pink cheeks, lapping up the evidence of their wild night. The tangy taste of his own release spread across his tongue, but the Pokémon enjoyed every moment of further wracking his trainer with mind-blanking pleasure. Daniel writhed and gasped, one hand clutching at the ground and the other delving into Zoroark's wild mane of fiery red. Stars burst across his vision, thighs shaking and hips twisting with every carnal kiss and lick from the beast between his legs.

Pulling away from the overstimulated hole, Daniel finally sagged back into the sleeping bag as the onslaught of pleasure broke. That skilled tongue lapped away beads of sweat and Daniel's own cum, cleaning his lover of their sticky release. Daniel giggled, appreciating the extra attention. His loyal companion seemed to be back to his gentler self. Dan ruffled his hand in Zoroark's mane, scratching the soft fur, earning him a happy rumble. 

The Pokémon nestled himself beside the human and wrapped his strong, furred arms around his master. As they regained their breath together, Zoroark left the human with one final message and a kiss before the two drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

"Goodnight, Daniel, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there! It's Moose, back at it with more smut. Well, after a long hiatus I'm finally back. I've actually had this written since about December, but only decided to upload it after being convinced to by my now co-writer saltykrakon. An EXTRA special thanks to them for proofreading, editing, and adding to this work.
> 
> As for my Delphox work, I've decided to take it down. Honestly I wasn't satisfied with what I had, and probably won't ever get around to finishing it.
> 
> As for A Dance Through Fire, I'm glad to say that the last and final chapter is almost done. I'm hoping to crunch the rest of it out soon, and hopefully get it published here as soon as my distracted and horny brain will allow me. I thank you all for your patience, and I hope it's all worth it in the end :)


End file.
